


Nails

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Weiss, painful vampire bites, whiterose 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Weiss-” Ruby whispers, her hands warm on Weiss’ face. The low rumble of blood in her veins sends Weiss reeling. She jerks up and away but falls back against the greenhouse backdoor. As Ruby cups, her face Weiss shivers, feeling the Atlas night grow cold.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Nails

Seeing  _ her _ , it takes nothing for Ruby to fall to her knees. Weiss whimpers, her hunger, and power overwhelming, a heavy boot to her chest as she lay weak in her garden. She watches Ruby's eyes dilate, black to silver and back, as she pulls on the cord in her chest she tied them together with. That first night in the garden, when she bid her go the magic laced in her words. That's all it took to wrap the human around her metaphorical finger, bring the proud woman to her knees. The vampire whithers at the memory, at the pain coursing through her veins, like sand and glass, tearing her up from the inside out.

Again Ruby’s eyes clear, honest silver that glisten in the shimmer of the moonlight.  _ Ruby.  _ Her relief vanishes then, as Ruby rises, worried, from her knees. She’s reminded, suddenly, of the sharp wet pain that floods her muscles and burrows into her chest. Slowly, Ruby steps forward. The ground releases a wet noise as it depresses beneath her boots and Weiss gasps.  _ No! Go back! _ She screams, but nothing leaves her lips, and Ruby crouches next to her. 

“Weiss-” Ruby whispers, her hands warm on Weiss’ face. The low rumble of blood in her veins sends Weiss reeling. She jerks up and away but falls back against the greenhouse backdoor. As Ruby cups, her face Weiss shivers, feeling the Atlas night grow cold. “Look at you.” Ruby’s voice is soft as she leans close, she takes Weiss in, the subtle shake in her bones, her pale skin turned nearly colorless, her pupil nearly a slit through white-blue. “Are you hungry?”

A low hiss leaves her throat as a response. As a last-ditch effort to push Ruby away, Weiss presses a hand against her chest. She feels the muscle there twitch, and the soft thunder of her heart beneath her skin. Ruby moves closer, sliding Weiss between her legs and into her arms. “Weiss, please?” 

Their close proximity presses into Weiss like heat on a summer’s day, warm and inviting. The smell of Ruby’s rose-scented shampoo sinks into her, artificial but so  _ Ruby _ . Her hands shift, over ribs, back, and shoulders, fisting tightly in Ruby’s thin t-shirt. Ruby shifts her head to her left shoulder, giving Weiss the expanse of her neck. For a moment, it’s cute. That Ruby assumed her neck was the choice feeding location. How presumptuous of the girl.

Flattening her hands against Ruby’s back, she curls herself around Ruby, pulling the younger woman back onto her knees over her. Weiss has her hips hitched up, ankles looped around Ruby’s hips, and arms around a tan neck.  _ “Don’t tense up.” _ She whispers past elongated fangs, slurred and broken. Ruby does tense, but only briefly before her muscles go nearly slack. 

With a light tug, Weiss pulls Ruby down and presses a wet kiss to the sling there. Ruby shivers in response, shuttering out a small breath. 

* * *

The initial bite was a little painful, pin-pricks through skin and muscle. After comes the real pain. Liquid heat rushes through her veins, shooting from limbs to her chest and out her neck. Following the heat is a biting cold that permeates her bones. 

* * *

Nails, blunt, bitten, and chipped, dig into the skin beneath her light sweater. Her hands tense, moving to hold tightly to Ruby’s shoulders as her legs tighten around a shaking waist. The redhead chokes out a wet gasp, rolling forward to press her shoulder further into Weiss. Manicured nails bite into the back of tanned ribs, and drag up to tensed shoulders. 

It only takes a few moments for Weiss to drink her fill. She releases a shuttered breath as she pulls back and away from the human. Ruby whimpers clutching desperately at Weiss’s waist, grinding her hips down and up Weiss’s body. The shorter woman groans against the pressure, shivering softly.

When Weiss comes to, she burrows out of the taller woman’s grasp and pulls the collapsed woman over her shoulders. She leads them both into the home attached to her greenhouse.


End file.
